1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatuses for in situ remediation of organic contaminants, such as hydrocarbons, and inorganic contaminants, such as metals, from subsurface soil and ground water. In situ remediation of excavated materials and surface spills of liquid contaminants also may be conducted utilizing the present invention.
2. Background Art
The background of the present inventions is discussed in depth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/712,919, entitled Subsurface Remediation, Biodegradation and Extraction Methods and Apparatuses, to Jeffery F. Billings and Gale K. Billings, filed on Jun. 7, 1991, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/500,767, entitled Subsurface Volatilization Method and System, to Jeffery F. Billings, filed on Mar. 28, 1990, now abandoned, the teachings of both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The vacuum extraction inventions disclosed in the above two applications (and all known vacuum extraction systems) have, due to the use of extraction wells having perforations near the bottom thereof, encountered problems with the upwelling or condensation of contaminated subsurface water into the extraction wells, and concomitant fouling of the extraction wells and pumps, thus necessitating expensive surface water treatment equipment. The present invention solves this problem in a number of ways, while enhancing remediation.
Additionally, as disclosed herein, the liquid contaminant extraction apparatus and method of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/712,919 may be employed to remove contaminants from surface waters, such as lakes, rivers, seas, and oceans.
Furthermore, as disclosed herein, the volatilization inventions employing injection wells disclosed in U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 07/712,919 and 07/500,767 may be used with or without extraction wells.